


[podfic] Parking Lessons

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: Life Lessons [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Officer!Dick, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poor Poor Dick, Smut, but it's interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: “Hey, Tim. You wanna grab a drink?”In which Jason and Tim get up to some steamy stuff in a car, but are pulled over by the police for parking illegally. Unfortunately, they are in Bludhaven, so it can only be one police officer.





	[podfic] Parking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parking Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225447) by [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter). 



> Thank you to Rednight_Hunter for giving me permission to podfic and for writing this series, you're a star!  
> This is also my first attempt at podficcing, so enjoy and be nice :*

[Parking Lessons](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17IHnGdpNJI266MnF34rjeM9X52eRj-pw)


End file.
